Sibling Fighting
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Edward and Rosalie argue about Bella and Edward ends up doing something Un-Edward-Like. Siblings fight and when they do they say and do things they don't mean. Edward/Rosalie Sibling fluff and nonfluff. A bit of OOC-ness.


**Author Notes:** I just wanted to write something with Rosalie. So it's a Edward/Rosalie Brother/Sister thing. Slightly out of character, but I had to do it to make the story work. Every Sibling fights. I know I do my fair share of fighting with my own siblings.

**Sibling Fighting**

Rosalie and Edward were fighting again. They had been arguing about Bella and how Rosalie thought she was stupid for wanting to become a soulless vampire. Bella sat in the background staring wide eyed. She never seen them like this and to make matters worse, they were home alone. Everyone was out hunting, except Carlisle who was at work.

"Leave Bella alone, Rosalie." Edward snarled. Bella shrunk back a bit at the snarl that came out of Edward's mouth. "She has been nothing but nice towards you." They continued to argue back and forth. Rosalie would spout out insults.

Neither one noticed that Bella had left the room, taking Edward's keys. They didn't notice when she pulled out in the Volvo and drove towards Forks.

"She's going to bring danger to us all! What if the Volturi finds out? Then what Edward?" Rosalie sneered. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll fight to protect her!" Edward growled, balling his hands into fists.

"And what will happen when you're killed! You're the most selfish person ever! Do you have any idea what that'll do to Carlisle? To Esme?!" She smacked him before he could react, he went flying across the room into a wall.

"You were changed when you were in the middle of PMSing, weren't you?" Edward asked at that moment, staring at Rosalie with genuine curiosity etched across his face.

Rosalie stopped her anger for a second, "Well… actually, yes. I was." She said matter-of-factly and helped her brother up. "By the way Bella left." Edward looked around and sure enough Bella had left. His keys to his Volvo was gone.

Darn it. The human took his car. He glared at Rosalie. "This is all your fault!" He said.

"My fault?! How is it my fault?! That I'm not allowed to say what I want in my own home?!" She screamed at him. "You brought that fragile little human home and now you want us to change! I wished that James had killed her!"

Her head snapped to the side suddenly as Edward smacked her. He had never hit a female in his life but Rosalie had cross the line. Instantly, he felt bad as she looked at him shocked.

"Rosalie…" She head up a hand, turned away and hurried to her room. He followed her and went to the door of her and Emmett's room. Cautiously he opened the door to see Rosalie dry-sobbing on her bed.

"G…Go away Edward." She said, trying to sound strong and forceful with her command. Edward went over to her side and sat down on the bed and tentatively touched her back.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry." Edward apologized. "I'm very, very sorry I hit you. I got angry at what you said, but I had no right to hit you. I know you just want to protect our family and we admire you for that, but I love Bella and one day she'll probably become your sister. She wants nothing but your approval."

Rosalie didn't move. She let out a small sniffle and she turned her head to her brother. He was rubbing his hand in a circle on her back, comfortingly. "She wants my approval?" She asked. Edward nodded.

"Mmhmm," He conformed. "At the very least. You don't have to like her, but at least be more civilized?" Rosalie thought about this. She could try at least. "That's all I ask. That you just try." Rosalie smiled at her brother and nodded.

"Okay, I'll try." She nodded and smiled shyly. Edward pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie." He apologized again and pulled away. "Let me fetch my car and you can play on the piano if you want. I think… Emmett has been trying to ask you to teach him how to play Chopsticks." Rosalie laughed.

"Alright, I suppose I could teach him." She agreed. "Edward, if you ever hit me again, I wont forgive you and your car and piano will pay the price."

"Now there's the Rosalie I know and love." Edward gave his sister a crooked grin before leaving the room.

Once Edward was out of mind-reading range, Rosalie started to plot on how to tamper with the Aston Martin so it wouldn't go over 60 miles per hour. She grinned and got to work. Revenge is sweet.

_**The end.**_

**Author Notes:** Enjoy it much? I did. It took me like a month to write it! Just for this little bit! LOL. Review?


End file.
